


Ghosts

by wibblywobblymess



Series: The Girl in the Motel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, References to Abuse, References to Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Set during Season 1, when the boys were, relatively, innocent (compared to the later seasons, at least), when they were still looking for John.}</p><p>Nikki was just a girl at the hotel, with a pretty face and cute laugh, who knew the best place in town for a burger and a slice of pie.<br/>But there's things happening behind the door marked <em>Private</em> that Dean didn't really expect.</p><p>{Un-beta'd - all mistakes are mine.}</p><p> </p><p>-----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

“FREEDOM!” she shouted, laughing as she burst through the doors, and jogged away from the four story brick building behind her. A few kids laughed as they filtered out behind her, but damn, she was determined to get away from the school. It was Spring Break, no reason to look over her shoulder, no reason to think about a damn thing relating to the school.

                Before long, she was tugging a flask out of her messenger bag, peering over her shoulder as she took a swig, and slid the cool metal back alongside her books. Days like this, she didn’t mind the fact that most of the people she knew lived in the opposite direction, and the rest didn’t have to walk as far her in the same direction. She liked walking by herself, even if it was only because then no one would see the flask, no one would ask her.

                She heard, faintly, the rumbling of engines down the road, but considering she was walking down the sidewalk next to the road, she didn’t even bother glancing up from the phone in her hands. At least, not until one engine got louder, and then idled, allowing AC/DC and a whistle to cut through the sound. Frowning, she twisted, her eyes catching sight of the most _glorious_ car she had ever seen, idling on the other side of the road.

“’scuse us!” Through the rolled-down passenger window, she could see two men in the car, probably not much older than herself, looking over at her. The one in the passenger seat waved and smiled, his brown hair down to his ears, bangs wavy across his forehead, and the one in the driver’s seat smiled, his hair shorter, spikier, with his leather jacket’s collar half flipped up against the back of his neck. She looked around, before raising a brow, and jogging across the otherwise-empty road.

“Yeah?” They looked at each other for a second, before the passenger smiled again, and met her gaze.

“I’m sorry, uh, I was wondering if you knew if there was a motel around here?” he asked, hopefully, and she couldn’t fight blush in her cheeks as she smiled back. _Damn it, girl, get a hold of yourself_.

“Yeah, actually…if…if you turn around in the lot there,” she started, motioning over her shoulder, “and come back to this intersection, turn right, it’s about…six blocks?” Her eyes rolled up as she mapped it in her mind, nodding, sure. “Yeah, six. There’s a big sign out front, says Twin Tree Motel. Great place – cable, A/C, magic fingers.” The driver grinned a bit, and nodded his head.

“Thank you, very much,” the passenger told her, smiling, and as she nodded, assuring them it was no problem, they pulled into the lot to turn around, and followed her directions, waving as they disappeared around the corner.

                She gave it thirty seconds, before taking off across the road, cutting through the alley, and _racing_ the six blocks until she burst out to the backside of the motel. Her chest burned a little as she heaved, trying to catch her breath, but she didn’t stop as she nudged open the back door, tossed her bag onto the nearby chair, and heard the bell dinging out front.

“Chris?” she called, brow furrowed.

“Hello?” the voice called from up front.

“ _Damn it_ …sorry, one sec!” she answered, poking around the room, before opening the door marked on the other side as _Private_ , and flashing an apologetic smile to one of the two guys she’d just given directions to.

“Wait a sec…”

“I’m sorry – my brother was supposed to be here to check people in. Fucker probably went off with his girlfriend again,” she mumbled, leaning down to power up the computer, and grab the log book.

“This is your place?”

“I’m going to start answering that question with a yes, because it’s _ours_ , but he’s never freaking here. So…yes. Two rooms, or one?”

“Just one, if you have anything with two beds.”

“King or Queen?”

“Queen is fine.”

“I’m Nikki.” The guy in front of her – the driver – leaned against the desk, and smiled.

“That’s a pretty name,” he murmured, watching her hand still as she dated the log book, before a smirk covered her smile.

“Flirting won’t get you a free room…” she replied, almost without a thought, which made him stand up straight and laugh softly.

“I can try, right?” He met her gaze as she looked up, and she pursed her lips, contemplating.

“True…you two here for long?”

“Just a couple days.”

“Brothers, friends, or a couple?” He raised a brow, frowning.

“What?”

“Simple question.”

“Brothers.”

“What’s your name?”

“Dean,” he answered, without a thought. She saw him flinch as he spoke, and blushed, nodding.

“Well, _Dean_ , I tell you what…A room with two kings costs more than a room with two queens…and both cost more than a room with two full-sized,” she explained, leaning her hip on the counter, and sliding the pen across to him. “If I get to see those beautiful eyes and that warm smile again before you leave – and not just to return your key – I’ll give you two Kings for the cost of two full.” Dean’s eyes went wide, and he leaned towards her, surprised.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you think we get many attractive guys here? Who flirt back? Yes I’m sure.”

“Then you’ve got a deal, gorgeous.” Nikki grinned, and patted his hand, spinning the log book.

“Just sign in. Usually, Chris wants thirty bucks a night, per person, for a full sized, but he’s out with a new woman, so my call – thirty bucks for the both of you, for a _King_ , per night.”

“You’re an angel, Nikki.”

“You’d be surprised,” she replied, watching his fingers hesitate as he pulled a credit card out of his wallet. His eyes scanned her frame as she turned around, swiped the card, and handed it back to him.

“How old are you?” Dean asked, and she could _hear_ the tension in his voice as she chuckled.

“Eighteen,” she answered, turning back around and handing him the receipt.

“You don’t look it.”

“Thanks,” Nikki smiled, watching his hand slide across the paper. “How about you?” Dean breathed out a little laugh, and pushed the paper and pen back across.

“Twenty six.”

“Ooh,” she murmured, waggling her brow but not looking up as she took both items, and slid them into drawer near her hip. “What do you like?”

“…I’m sorry?”

“Food…burgers, steaks, salads, chicken…?”

“Burgers…and pie.” Nikki chuckled, and turned her back on him again, plucking a map out of the drawer behind her.

“You’re in luck, then, Dean…one stop, you get the best of both.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep…Here…” She opened the map, and laid it out in front of him, tapping her pen on a red dot in the middle. “You are here. If you get back on this road…turn left…drive those six blocks back, and turn right, you’ll find the Kozy Korner…I know, cheesy, but delicious food,” Nikki showed him, dragging the pen across the paper. “Ok?”

“Awesome.”

“Keep this – just in case,” she smiled, handing him the map. “And then you two will be in room 9, I’ll show you to it,” Nikki added, pulling a couple of keys out of a cubby beneath the desk, and sliding around.

“Thanks.”

                She smiled up at the other guy – Sam, she found out, when Dean called his name – as she turned just outside, and led them to the last room in the line. Unlocking the door, she twisted the knob, and nudged it open, holding both keys out to drop into Dean’s open hand.

“You break it, you bought it,” she teased. “I told your brother there is a diner not too far, great food, but there’s a vending machine, if you want soda or something, back in the office…and we have water up there, too, as well as the ice machine,” Nikki told them, smiling at Sam again as he put his bag on the table, tugged off his hoody and tossed it over the chair. “I don’t know if you guys need to use internet, or anything? But the password to the wifi is TwinTree, both T’s capitalized, all one word- easy enough. Outlets are by the bed, by the TV, and here under the window…there’s a mini-fridge, if you need it. And if you need anything, I live in the room marked _Private_ , you’re welcome to come knocking,” she smiled. “Enjoy your stay.” With that, Nikki pulled the door closed, and made her way back to the office.

                Sam looked over at Dean, who was still smirking after Nikki, and quirked a brow.

“She’s a kid, Dean,” he pointed out, flipping open his bag

“She’s legal, Sammy, we’re fine, let’s just go grab some food, move the car, and get this going.”

He didn’t wait for Sam to answer, as he opened the door, pocketed the keys, and headed outside. Sam sighed, tucking his bag under his hoody in the chair, and jogged after him, latching the door behind him. They passed the office, climbed back into the Impala, and as Dean twisted the key into the ignition, he looked up, catching sight of Nikki leaning against the desk, a flask in one hand, a phone in the other, and a not-so-happy look on her face.

“…she looks pissed.” Sam furrowed his brow, before looking up, and frowning.

“I think _pissed_ is the least of what she might be…come on – we can bring her back something,” Sam suggested, knowing a pissed off girl is not someone to interfere with, especially a pissed off girl _who was still in high school_.

“Good idea…”

                Nikki was right – the food at Kozy Korner was _delicious_. So much so, Dean almost forgot to order another burger to go. But Sam nudged him as he finished his drink, and Dean flashed those pearly whites, batted those gorgeous emeralds, up at the waitress as he ordered to go. With a girlish giggle, and a twist of her hair in her fingers, she turned, and bounced off to the window, leaving Dean to chuckle.

“Dude, I don’t get it – they’re _all over you_.”

“What can I say, Sammy, I just _ooze_ charm.” Sam snorted, and rolled his eyes.

“You ooze something, alright.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

                The front office was wide-open, as was the door marked _Private_ , when Dean walked in. Sam stayed back at the room, unloading their bags inside, and setting things up for their hunt. Dean held the Styrofoam containers in his hand, looking around the office for a sign of life. There wasn’t even sound coming from the back room, so instead of roaming, instead of walking out, he patted his hand against the bell on the counter, hearing the _ding_ permeate the room.

“One sec!” A chair was placed across the _Private_ room, back to the door, but he saw her head bounce behind the back as she shifted, and stood up. A smile curled at her lips at the sight of him, and she let the flask fall into the chair on her way to the front. “Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, Nik…Sammy and I just grabbed a bite – brought you this,” he said, sliding the containers across to her. Her eyes lit up, and she looked at him, then the containers, carefully setting them side-by-side to pop them open.

“Oh! Ha! Dean, you didn’t have to do this, but…thank you!” she grinned, licking her lips a little at the sight of the burger in one, and a still steamy slice of pie in the other. Apple, she noticed as she leaned in a little closer. “Did you have a piece, yourself?”

“Cherry – I didn’t realize they had apple until we were leaving,” he shrugged, and she bit her lip, walking back into the back room. “What?”

“Stay!” He heard her rummaging just around the corner, before she emerged with a fork, and handing it over to him. “Cherry was great, but you haven’t lived until you’ve eaten the Apple,” she promised him, turning the container back towards him.

“Oh, Nik, nah, this is yours…”

“Just a taste.” There was a slight pout on her lips as she batted her lashes, and Dean laughed, spearing a piece of the pie onto his fork.

“Is there anything that look doesn’t get you?”

“Not yet.” They shared a smirk, a glance, before he took a bite. She could see the ease come over his features, his enjoyment of that single bite, and she couldn’t help but giggle a bit.

“Oh my god.”

“Come here,” she said softly, taking the pie in one hand, his wrist in the other, and leading him into the _Private_ room. It wasn’t a very big room, but there was a couch along one wall, a TV along the other, a small kitchenette opposite the door, and two rooms off said kitchenette. Her messenger bag hung off the back of a chair that was seated at a small table in the corner, and he caught sight of that flask on the small counter beside the back door.

“No brother yet?” Her body tensed as she released his hand, but she set the pie on the counter, and yanked open the small freezer with a head shake.

“No,” Nikki answered simply, pulling out a pint of ice cream. “Here – apple pie and ice cream.”

“Nik, I got that for _you_.”

“And I’m asking that you enjoy it with me?” He saw the hopefulness in her eyes, and smiled, picking up the ice cream, and guiding her towards the table.

                Sam furrowed his brow, peering over his shoulder at the clock. It had been almost an hour since Dean went to give the food to Nikki. He had expected _maybe_ half an hour, if Dean decided to be a champ and talk to her, but an hour? It was a bit much. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, Sam pocketed one of the keys, and made his way towards the office, peering inside at the partially closed _Private_ door behind the desk.

“Dean?” he called, moving up to the door and pushing his hand against the glass.

                Dean was seated at the table still, but Nikki was now straddling his lap, her hands on his shoulders, his hands rubbing against her skin beneath the back of her shirt, as they wrestled for dominance in a rough kiss. The pie had been abandoned on the table, ice cream melting off the corner of the Styrofoam, as she rocked her hips against his lap and nipped at his bottom lip, both of them groaning, panting.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed, turning away from the sight. Nikki sat upright, gasping for air, and flipped her hair off her shoulder as she peered over, burying her head in Dean’s opposite shoulder to hide her face. He chuckled at the sight of Sam, and smirked, raising a brow.

“In the middle of somethin’, Sammy,” Dean spoke, his voice rough. It brought another moan to her lips, as she continued rocking – a little lighter now – against him.

“Yeah, uh, just…just making sure you’re still alive…” he called over his shoulder, pinching the bridge of his nose, and shaking his head.

“You can shut that door behind you – I’ll be back in a little bit,” Dean answered, turning and capturing Nikki’s lips in another rough kiss, making her whimper and press a little harder against his lap.

“Don’t give anyone reason to kill you, alright? We have work to do,” Sam grumbled, tugging the door closed, and walking back outside.

                It didn’t take long – a lot of kissing, gasping, panting, gripping, grinding- before they both found their release, and they buried their faces in each other’s shoulder, a soft laugh against the sweat-slicked skin.

“Just a couple days, huh?” she asked softly, reluctantly lifting her head to look at Dean. He met her gaze, leaning up to kiss her swollen lips, and nodded.

“Unfortunately.”

“You could say that again.”

                They shared a smirk, as his fingers brushed across her jaw, but before he could steal another kiss, before either of them could fully realize the mess they’d just made in their clothes, the sound of a slamming car door brought Nikki to her feet, stumbling as she yanked Dean out of the chair.

“Hey! Wha-“ Her hand clamped over his mouth, and she pulled open the _Private_ door, getting him just on the other side as the other door into the room opened up.

“Thought you were at a girlfriend’s house, Chris,” she spoke, meeting Dean’s eye and not turning away. A look of understanding filled his emerald eyes, and he slipped away from her hand, moving around the counter like a normal customer would.

“I am – just stopped to get a few th-…” She heard him trail, and shut her eyes, taking a few deep breaths before turning around. He was leaning over the table, nudging at the melted ice cream and cooling pie, before looking up at her with a frown. “Did I miss something?”

“I had pie.”

“It’s cool – you never let your pie cool.” Nikki rolled her eyes, and jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

“Guest came in, I’m not going to stand here and eat it in front of him. I have manners,” she shrugged, making Dean chuckle softly behind her.

                Chris approached the door, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head, forcing a smile at Dean as he gripped Nikki’s arm, and pulled her into the back room. Dean knew it was so he couldn’t hear them, but with the door open, their voices carried well enough, and it brought a scowl to his lips.

“ _If he wasn’t here, Nik, I’d smack that fucking smirk off your face.”_

_“You aren’t dad, Dick. I’m not afraid of you.”_

_“Don’t call me Dick – I’m the only reason you didn’t get shipped off.  Don’t give me attitude, don’t give me shit. And you better be charging him full price, or I swear to God, Nik,”_ Chris threatened in a low voice. Nikki hesitated – he could hear the stunted sounds falling off her tongue – but sighed.

“ _Just leave, Chris. No one’s making you stay here, and I’m doing just fine at running this place without you.”_

_“Fuck off, Nik. You aren’t too old for me to whip your ass.”_

_“I mean it, Chris.”_

_“Fuck me over, I’ll beat the shit out of you_.” With that, Chris stepped back, and headed towards one of the side doors. Nikki stayed hidden behind the wall until Chris returned with a bag over his shoulder, and exited through the back door.

                There was _hatred_ and _shame_ on her face when she came back up front, and she couldn’t even bring herself to meet Dean’s worried gaze until after the sound of the car disappeared. His hand found hers across the desk, and she looked at him, forcing a small smile.

“Does he hit you?”

“Not as often as you might think by the way he talks to me,” she admitted. It wasn’t a _no_ , which made him actually _growl_ at the thought.

“You shouldn’t stay here if he does that, Nik.”

“I’m done with school in a month and a half. And then I’m done – I’m gone. I’m out. I can handle that.”

“No, really, Nikki, you sh-“

“Dean…” she said, ducking around the desk, and clasping her hands onto either side of his face. “Dean, look. Promise. I can…wholly defend myself. A month and a half is nothing. You really…Don’t worry about me.” He leaned in, dotting a kiss to her forehead, and sighed.

“He lays a finger on you while we’re here, you come and get me. He won’t be doing it again.” That made her laugh, and twist just enough to steal a kiss.

“Deal. Get outta here,” she chuckled, swatting his ass towards the door. As she pulled it open, she swung out behind him, and cleared her throat. “Oh, um…and change your jeans, yeah?” she grinned, winking as she headed back inside. Dean snickered, and shook his head, waving as he ducked into room 9.

*

                Dean tossed the shovel into the trunk, groaning as he backed up, and let Sam slam it shut. They were both caked in mud, and dirt, but they shuffled around and dropped into the car, heads falling back in a simultaneous groan before Dean twisted the key, and pulled away from the cemetery.

“Beer?”

“Bed.”

“Beer first.”

“Dean, I have _no energy_ to drink a beer, I can’t even lift my head. I hate when they fight back,” Sam groaned, rolling his head.

“Then you go to bed. I’m having a beer.”

“Whatever…just go…” Dean chuckled a little, but he had to admit, he was pretty damn exhausted, too. Maybe just a shower when they got back.

                Rain was pelting down upon the car as they rolled back into the parking lot, lights shining across the building as they pulled into their spot. Sam was out almost before the car was off, flinching as the rain poured down, pelting him, and knocking much of the mud off his face and hands. Dean shut the car off, following him to the room, and shutting the door behind him. He glanced over, watching Sam disappear into the bathroom, and sighed, rubbing a wet hand across his face. Almost as soon as Sam closed the door, he reopened it, wearing his pajama pants and a tank top, and flopped onto his bed.

“Sam?”

“Sleep,” he groaned into the pillow, making Dean chuckle, and duck into the bathroom.

                The hot water felt _great_ , steaming up the room as he lathered up, and rinsed off the mud and dirt caked into his hair and under his nails. He could have fallen asleep in there – hell, he almost did – but his knees were wobbling, and he groaned, fumbling to shut off the water, and climb out. The towel wasn’t as soft as it could have been, it was actually a bit rough, but he didn’t care, he really didn’t.

                As soon as he finished, and tossed the towel over the shower bar, he pulled on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, shuffling back out into the quiet of the room. He paused near his bed, listening to the rain pound down on the roof, the thunder rumble through the window. As much as he hated the rain when they had to work, he certainly appreciated it when he was so exhausted that he couldn’t think. It filled the silence of the room, gave him something to hear while he slept.

                He barely got his blanket yanked back, hand still gripping the sheet, when he heard the knock at the door. Frowning, and rolling his head up, he listened for a repeat, wondering if he _had_ heard it.

                There it was.

                Groaning, and mumbling swears, Dean dragged himself to the door, fumbling at the locks to open it, and stumbling a bit at the sight.

                Nikki was drenched, her shorts and black tee clinging to her skin, hair plastered to her face, as she stood, shivering, in the doorway. All thoughts of sleep were gone, as he pulled her in by her pale wrist, and shut the door behind her.

“What’s going on?”

“I just…need…a place to stay for a few hours, until Chris leaves again.”

“Nikki?”

“It’s fine, I’m fine, I just…can I just…I won’t wake him up,” she promised, seeing Sam out cold on the bed. “I just need to sit down.”

“Did he hit you?”

“No.” It was too quick an answer to be honest, and she wasn’t looking at Dean, but rather, was peering out through the curtains, clearly nervous.

“Nikki, you gotta tell me, if he hit you,” Dean told her, stepping up behind her with his hands on her elbows. She whimpered, nudging her arm back to knock him a few steps off, before turning, and looking up at him. The lighting wasn’t too much better in the bedroom – just the bedside lamp they turned on before Sam passed out – but he could see the red splotch on her face, just beneath her eye, and in that instant, his blood began to boil, and his hands clenched at his sides.

“I’m fine, I just need a place to be for a little while,” she murmured, but he didn’t hear her. He turned, and flipped open his muddy leather, plucking his silver .45 out of the inside pocket. Two steps towards the door, and Nikki thrust herself between him and the exit, eyes wide, hands up. “Dean, what the hell are you doing?”

“He’s your _brother_ , he’s supposed to keep you _safe_ , not be the thing you run away from,” he told her, his voice low, rough. “Move.”

Without a thought, she did, and swore as he walked out. The rain had let up just a bit, but she raced out after him, grabbing at his arm as they made it to the next room.

“Dean, I’m begging you, _don’t_ do this, I’m fine.”

“You’re not! He can’t do this to you, Nik!”

“I can protect myself, I’ve done it before!” Dean’s feet slipped a little as he stopped in front of Room 7, and he turned, brow furrowed.

“Done what before?”

“Stopped my family from beating on me.”

                The words fell into the breeze around them, barely audible over the rain, but he bowed his head close to hers, and tilted her chin up gently. There were already tears in her eyes, and hatred hiding behind it, as she met his gaze.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

                Before she could answer, the sound of an engine cut through the air, and she turned just enough to watch her brother drive away, out of the hotel. Nikki hesitated barely a second, before grabbing Dean’s free hand, and pulling him into the office, and then to the _Private_ room, clicking the lock. He watched her scramble over the mess of furniture in the middle of the room to lock the back door, too.

“I don’t know why I trust you in my home with what I’m guessing is a loaded .45,” she murmured, shaking her head, “considering I just met you.”

“…because I’m adorable?”

“Sexy as hell when you look as pissed as you did a minute ago,” she added, sheepishly turning to see him. It wasn’t just a red splotch – it was a large red welt, and there was a matching one peeking out from beneath her shirt sleeve.

“What’d he do, Nik?”

“He’s lit. Completely, and utterly, lit. And he comes home, and he picks a fight, and whether I fall for it or not…” She paused, and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

“What did you mean…it wasn’t the first time?”

                Her eyes lifted to Dean’s, as she turned to completely face him, and she shrugged a little.

“Before I answer that question…tell me why you have a _loaded .45_ in your _jacket_.” Dean stared at her, and shook his head.

“That…is probably a question you don’t want answered, Nik.”

“I really do. Look, if you’re…if you’re some sort of criminal o-or killer, as long as you don’t kill _me_ , I really could give a shit. And I totally mean that, I have no stance on which to judge,” she admitted, moving towards him with her hands clasped in front of her.

                Dean eyed her, frowning, brow furrowed, before he cupped her cheek, and tilted her head up to see him.

“I tell you what…you tell me what _that_ means…and I’ll tell you why I have this gun in my jacket.”

                The two stared at each other, neither caving, for several minutes before she let out a puff of air, and thumped her head against his chest. He moved his hand, carding her fingers through her hair, and pressed a light kiss to her temple before she pulled back, and crossed the room to the kitchenette.

“This used to be my dad’s motel…Chris and I shared that room,” she said, pointing to the one he had ducked into when Dean was there before. “Chris was the angel…you know, usually, it’s the baby of the family that’s kept safe and warm, and no one lays a finger on them, they’re the ones who get all the love and affection…” She paused, turning back towards Dean with a broken picture frame in her hands, pausing at the look of understanding, the _I get it_ look on Dean’s face. “…Not here. Not when mom died during childbirth. Dad was certain I killed her. He beat me for _years_ , and Chris couldn’t do anything, or Dad would smack him, too. We were too scared to go for help – we thought they would believe dad and not us…Dad was a cop.”

                Her shaken hand stretched out with the photograph, watching as Dean took it. It wasn’t a happy family, it was a family putting on a happy front – a little girl, a little boy, and an older man who slightly resembled Chris, from what he’d seen earlier. It was in surprisingly good condition, and he knew it was because it was kept in a drawer, out of the sunlight. No one had seen this picture in a very long time.

“I was eleven when I had enough. Dad came home…threw me into the wall, kicked me into the table. Broke a couple ribs and my ankle…and I _scrambled_ into the closet, where he kept his gun…I don’t think he realized what I was doing until he pulled me, by my broken ankle, from the closet, only to be face-to-face with the barrel of his 9mm,” she sighed, rubbing a hand down her face. “Chris was _screaming_ …neighbors called the cops…They, uh…they wanted to take me away. Wanted to charge me as an adult, until Chris told them everything. Told them about the abuse, and they saw the bruises, and the X-Rays…”

                Tossing the photograph onto the couch, Dean put his gun down on the table, and pulled Nikki against his chest, burying his lips in her hair as she latched her arms around her waist. She wasn’t crying – she got over the tears a long time ago – but she was shaking, and desperate for some contact that wasn’t going to hurt her. Flashes of memories struck Dean as he held on, kissed the top of her head, and gently stroked her hair, trying to push those memories away.

“He thinks I owe him. Thinks that I would have gone away if he hadn’t told them everything. He gets mad when I don’t act like I still owe him, and I think he just hates me because even though Dad beat me, he only laid a hand on Chris when he got in the way. He praised that kid _all the time_. I was the monster. He was the angel.”

“You are not a monster, Nik.”

“Chris thinks I am, because I pulled the trigger. And if there were still a gun in this place, I probably would pull it again,” she admitted. “But, not like I don’t have enough ghosts haunting me.”

“I can imagine…”

“Doubt it.”

“My mom’s gone…my dad’s missing…and we have our fair share of ghosts.”

“Do they come to you at night when you’re trying to sleep, telling you you’re going to hell for what you’ve done?”

                That he did not expect. And she knew it, by the way he stilled against her, before looking up to see him staring at her. It wasn’t fear, like she had expected, or disbelief, or the readiness to brush her off. Instead, what she saw was confusion and surprise.

“…what?” she whispered.

“He shows up at night…to tell you you’re going to Hell?”

“More or less…”

“Okay, you need to elaborate,” he said, guiding her over a few feet, and standing one of the kitchen chairs upright to sit her in. As soon as he pressured her to sit, Nikki’s body flopped down, and she peered over at the open bedroom door a few feet away, sighing.

“It started…two years ago. He, uh…he didn’t talk, not at first. He just…showed up. And I figured I was dreaming, let it go. But he kept showing up…and I would see him when I wasn’t sleeping…He can’t do anything, while I’m in my room,” she said, climbing to her feet and leading him towards the door. As soon as she flipped on the light, he saw the salt surrounding the room, blocking the door and the window and any other possible way in.

“How did you…”

“It…started as a desperate attempt to get him to leave…I threw what I had, including the salt shaker, and that was what sent him running…so I just…took a guess that it was helpful,” she admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, shit, Nikki,” Dean chuckled, running a hand down his face as he walked back towards the kitchen.

“…what?”

“You might actually believe what I’m about to tell you.”

                Twisting and flicking off the bedroom light, Nikki furrowed her brow, and cocked her head, confused. Dean fiddled a bit with the gun he left on the table, debating on the words, on whether or not this was something he really wanted to tell her. He wished he didn’t have to, hell, he wished she didn’t have any view into the life he lived, but she did…and he felt, at the very least, he had to tell her.

“My brother and I…we hunt monsters. Ghosts, wolves, vamps…and a million things no one has ever heard of.”

“Don’t fuck with me, Dean, I’ve never told _anyone_ what I just told y-“ His hands gripped her shoulders before she could finish her growl, and startled her into silence as she looked up.  

“This is…not the sort of thing I tell anyone, Nik. People who don’t live this life, who find out what we do, they freak out, they think we’re just out of our minds. But this is legitimately what we do. Sort of…a family business. Saving people. Hunting things.” Her eyes lit up, just a little, and she placed her hands on his chest, leaning into him a little.

“So you…hunt ghosts? C-can you get rid of them?”

“Was he cremated, or buried?”

“I wish he was just gone, but…Chris insisted on burial.” A smile formed on his lips, and he nodded.

“Then yeah. I can get rid of him.”

“Is…that why you have that gun?” she asked, eyes shooting towards the weapon the table.

“The life we live is…pretty dangerous. We don’t stay in one place too long…but with the things we hunt, sometimes we need silver, sometimes fire, sometimes iron to kill them. The good part about a gun, is we can fire silver rounds, or iron rounds, and get the same effect as we would if we stabbed them.” Her fingers fell from his chest, and she took a step towards the table, gingerly running her fingers across the handle of the gun.

“It’s a beauty.” That made him straighten up a bit, and smirk, nodding.

“It’s been helpful for a long time.”

                Nikki didn’t pick it up, long past her want of holding a firearm, but she did lean in, and examine it a little, tucking her hair behind her ear. Dean turned, watching her, a smile on his lips. She didn’t look as shaken, as broken, as she had not long before, when she came knocking at their door. In fact, she actually looked a bit more relaxed, relieved.

“How?”

“…how what?”

“How do you stop him?” she asked, turning, and leaning on the table. The smile fell, and he shook his head, moving to pluck the forgotten photograph off the couch and return it to the drawer.

“You don’t…Nik, if I tell you that, you’ll change your mind.”

“He beat me with his belt twice a week from the time I was six until I was eleven, and I craved for those in comparison to what else he did. I want that man…wiped from this Earth, so please, feel free to let me in.” The steadiness of her voice made him a little uneasy, but he turned, and hooked his arm around her waist at the context, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Salt ‘em, and burn ‘em…we dig him up, cover him in salt and gas, and light him up.” Nikki raised her head, searching his eyes, his face, for confirmation that he was serious, before a smirk curled at her lips, and she nodded.

“You need help diggin’? Sam seemed pretty out of it.”

“I’m not bringing you al-“

“Dean. I’ve had enough. I know I’m going to hell, I don’t need him to tell me about it every time I fall asleep. I want this to be over.”

“You really shouldn’t be there.”

“Please.”

“No.”

                Her hands wrapped around his hips, her body lifting onto her toes as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It caught him off guard, but he flatted his hands against her back, pulling her in with a soft groan as her tongue prodded at his lips. He barely parted his to let her in when she pulled back, and dropped her feet flat to the floor.

“ _Please_.”

“Nikki…”

“I won’t…do anything unless you tell me do. I just…if I stay here, and Chris decides he wasn’t finished, I-“

“Get your shoes, and grab a jacket,” he conceded, smiling as she bounced into her room for her jacket and shoes.

                Sam was still fast asleep on the bed, and as much as Dean wanted – and probably knew he needed – his help, he tossed the blanket over his brother, and left a note next to his cell phone that he would be back soon and not to worry. Nikki settled into his car while she waited, rubbing her hands across the seat beneath her, and the door beside her, biting at her lip as she tried to hold back a grin.

                The moment his door opened, though, and he flopped into the seat beside her, Nikki slid across the middle, cupped his face in her hands, and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. He groaned, grasping his hand against the small of her back to hold her in, before pulling away, and sucking in a deep breath.

“…what was that for?”

“…I am…ninety-nine percent certain…this is the hottest damn car I have _ever_ seen, and I have seen a lot of fuckin’ sexy cars,” she laughed breathlessly, shaking her head as she slid back into her seat. Dean smirked proudly, and tugged on his seatbelt with a nonchalant shrug.

“It’s my baby.”

“And definitely something to be proud of, holy shit,” she chuckled, resting her head back on the seat as he brought it to life, and drove away from the motel.

                The rain had finally stopped by the time they reached the cemetery. Nikki’s nerves were gaining on her, as she climbed out of the silenced car, and followed Dean towards the trunk with her bottom lip between her teeth. His hand found hers as he opened the trunk, but she furrowed her brow, tugging for him to look up at her, when he chuckled.

“What?”

“I didn’t expect to be back here tonight.”

“…huh?” He laughed a little, releasing her hand to hand her a shovel, and leaned the other against the bumper.

“…we travel across the country hunting monsters, Nik…we’re in town on a ghost hunt. I was actually getting ready to crash from the salt-and-burn when you showed up at the door.”

“Oh…Dean, I’m sorry, if I had known,” she apologized, shaking her head. Standing upright, he hooked an arm around her waist, and pulled her over for a gentle hug.

“Nope. No apologies. I told you to come get me if he lays a finger on you. Don’t apologize for it.”

“I…am still sorry, I can’t imagine this is easy.”

“You did see Sammy, right?”

“You mean passed out and sleeping like an angel?”

“Yep.” He tucked a canister of lighter fluid, and a container of salt, into his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder, grabbing the shovel, and closing the trunk. “Come on…and prepare yourself, this takes a lot of work.”

“I run track and play softball. I’ll be alright.” His eyes traveled across her body, before he chuckled, and shook his head.

“You’re killing me right now.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re hot, you’re smart, you know burgers and pie, and you’re _eighteen_ and still in high school.”

“For two months. Day after graduation, I’m gone.”

“Where to?”

“Anywhere. If I go the rest of my life without seeing Chris again, I can die a happy, happy person.” With a chuckle, Dean followed Nikki to the grave, and dropped the bag on the other side of the headstone.

“…let’s get started.”

                The fire burned hot as Nikki stood under Dean’s arm, panting, eyes closed. The shovels lay discarded a few feet away, and Dean listened as she caught her breath, and felt her bury her face into his sweaty shirt.

“I probably reek by now.”

“I could not care less, Dean, you just saved what little sanity I have left.” He laughed, combing his fingers through her hair, and cupped her chin to bring her up for a light kiss.

“I don’t know…if I should be happy you didn’t run off when I pulled a gun…or worried that you seem incredibly at ease about what I do.”

“Let’s go with a happy medium…because I think I’m a little worried that I didn’t run with you pulled that gun…but happy that you do what you do,” she admitted, shrugging, and taking another kiss. “And sad…that you and Sam are gonna have to leave soon, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…like I said…”

“I know. Ya nomad. Do we fill it back in?”

“If I were any less aware of what I was doing, I’d say no…but someone would get in trouble, and I don’t want it to be you, so…yeah, let’s fill it in.”

                By the time they were back on the road, Nikki was curled up at his side, the seatbelt forgotten against the door, fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. She didn’t sleep long – just until they turned on the broken, pot-hole-marred road the motel was on – but when she opened her eyes, and looked around, she certainly felt a bit better.

                The sight of her brother’s rusted out junker parked alongside the motel made her stomach drop, and she suddenly didn’t feel so good.

“I…am not sure I can do this.”

“Do what?”

“Chris is home.”

                Dean swallowed, but didn’t say anything more than a huffed _stay here_ as he shut off the car, and climbed out, making his way towards the office. She scrambled out behind him, begging him to stop walking as she followed, stumbling as he pushed open the office door. Chris was certainly not drunk, but was more than clearly pissed, as the chair Dean had straightened for Nikki was once again overturned on the floor. He spun at the sound of the door, and narrowed his eyes at Dean, not registering how _furious_ Dean looked.

“Who the _fuck_ are you?”

“I’m a friend of your sisters,” Dean answered, walking in and grabbing Chris by the collar to thrust him against the wall.

“Hey! Let me go, you dick!”

“You _listen to me_. I’m not gonna hurt you – I could, I really could, so don’t push me – but if you lay another _finger_ on your sister, I will rip you apart.” Chris widened his eyes, looking over as Nikki walked through the door. “Nope, don’t look at her, look at _me_. You are her _brother_ , her _older brother_ , you should be protecting her, not beating her up. There is _nothing_ that makes that okay, do you understand me?”

“You have _no idea_ w-“

“I can see her bruises for myself,” he said, having seen the coloring in them by the fire at the cemetery. He just couldn’t bring himself to point it out to her.

“You don’t un-“

“No, what I don’t understand is how a _big brother_ can do that to his younger sibling. I got a little brother, and I would _die_ for him. It’s the way it’s supposed to be. Not like this. Beating her up is not being a brother, it’s being a _dick_ and a _bully_ , and I would really love to just shoot you in the _friggin’_ kneecaps right now,” he growled, eyes narrow as he pushed Chris a bit harder against the wall. “But I won’t. Because she’s here, and she asked me _not to_.”

                Nikki breathed out a soft sigh of relief at that, her face burning and her body trembling. As much as she hated her brother for what he was doing, she couldn’t handle having him killed. She’d had enough of killing family in her life. Dean huffed, and thrust him back again.

“If I find out that you _ever_ laid another finger on her, that you caused a single hair on her head to fall out of place, I will come back, and you will _beg_ me to just shoot you.” With that, he slammed Chris against the wall, and dropped him to the floor, rolling his shoulders as he turned around to face Nikki. “She’ll be back in the morning,” he added, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room with him.

                Words escaped her as he led her back to Room 9, but once they were inside, and the door was closed, she stood still on the floor, and stared at him in surprise and disbelief. It took him a moment to notice she wasn’t moving, as he shrugged off his jacket, and kicked off his boots, but when he looked up, her hands were on either side of his face, and her lips were against his as she pushed him back towards the empty bed.

                Grunting, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her with as he dropped onto the bed. She slid her hands to his shoulders, parting just enough to catch her breath, before chuckling, and shaking her head.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, kissing her again as his hands shoved her jacket off her shoulders.

“Everything. Stopping my father…putting the fear of _you_ into Chris,” she answered, letting the jacket drop before leaning back to push her shoes off her feet.

“He has no right.”

“I know. But you’re the first to even offer,” she murmured, crushing her lips against his as she pushed him flat on his back. Her body shifted up, their lips parting, as she reached down and tugged at his sweats.

“That’s a damn shame, Nik,” he groaned, rolling his head back as her fingers brushed over his hips, and she smirked at the realization that he _had_ been ready for bed when she interrupted earlier – there was nothing under his sweats.

“Are you just gonna lie there, or…”

“Up,” he interrupted, tugging her shorts off her hips to bare her lower half. Moaning, Dean pulled her back down, and tugged her shirt off, rolling her onto her back with her head on his pillow.

“Dean?” she asked, pulling his shirt off, too, and cupping her hand against the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

“Yeah?” Even with his lips against hers, he fumbled in the bag beside the bed, finally pulling back with a square foil wrapper in his fingers.

“Is this okay? I mean…with Sam right there?” she asked softly, remembering the other body in the room. Dean glanced over, pushing up on his knees as he opened the wrapper.

“Sam’s a sound sleeper, it’s fine…if you want this.”

“If you’re sure he’ll sleep, you get that ass back down here,” she blushed, scratching her nails down his chest.

                Nikki was panting, glistening, and exhausted by the time Dean tossed the condom, and flopped down beside her. He was not used to staying the night with a girl after sex – either he found some reason to leave, or he found some reason for them to. It just saved them from an awkward following morning. But this time, he hooked his arm around Nikki, and pulled her close, guiding her head against his chest.

“Holy shit,” she panted, chuckling and kissing his shoulder.

“You alright?”

“You sure you have to leave, Dean? Because…I could get used to this.” He laughed, and bowed his head, brushing lips against hers.

“Sorry, Nik…but…not until tomorrow, so…let’s sleep, okay?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome…hell, thank _you_.” She blushed – or, she was sure she would have, if her body wasn’t still on fire – before burying her face in his chest, and draping her arm across his waist, brushing another kiss to his skin as he chuckled, and carded his fingers through her hair.

“Anytime,” she murmured, letting sleep envelope her.

                Sam was startled when he woke up to the sight of clothes tossed around the room, and a naked girl in bed with his brother, but after a few minutes, he sighed, ran a hand down his face, and trudged off to the bathroom. It was, after all, Dean, and somehow, it _shouldn’t_ surprise him. When he came back out, though, he was more surprised at the realization it was the girl from the front desk that was curled up with Dean pressed against her back, his arms securely around her waist, and half her face hidden by her hair and the pillow.

                The sound of the door closing woke Nikki, and she peered through one open eye to see the room empty besides herself, and the body behind her. Sam was gone, and she could hear the engine roaring to life just outside. It made her chuckle as she looked down, shifted, and rolled over to see Dean looking at her through lidded eyes, a sleepy smile on his face.

“Morning…”

“Hey…morning,” she replied, nestling her face against his chest. She had, momentarily, forgotten about the bruises on her face, her arms, but the roll against the bed, it made her flinch, and groan. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good, actually…you?”

“I’m sore as hell…feeling it this morning.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah…I really am. I, um…I don’t know that I’ll be able to thank you enough, for last night…really,” she said softly, as he kissed her forehead.

“It was my pleasure, all the way.” He looked around the room, and chuckled, shaking his head. “I think Sam went for coffee.”

“I figured that was him leaving.”

“Come on…let’s…let’s get dressed, before he comes back.”

                The clothes stayed on the floor a little longer as Nikki ducked into the bathroom to wash up, and dry off, before she pulled the door back open to get her clothes. Dean stood just outside the bathroom in his boxers, and caught her as she stepped out, bowing his head to kiss her lightly on the lips. A silly smile formed on her lips, and she returned the kiss, nudging her nose against his as he pulled away.

“…what was that for?”

“…I don’t know. I wanted to.”

She blushed, stole one more kiss, and let him go into the bathroom as she pulled her clothes back on from their places on the floor. When Dean came out of the bathroom, in jeans and a T-shirt, hair wet from a quick rinse in the sink, Nikki was seated back on the bed, shorts scrunching up, jacket tucked under her thigh, one foot on the bed while she retied her shoe.

“Are you gonna be alright, Nik?” he asked, pulling his boots off the floor and flopping on the bed across from her. Lowering her foot to the floor, and turning to face him, she shrugged, a frown on her lips.

“I don’t know, honestly. I, uh…I think so. I mean…I don’t have to worry about dad anymore…and I’m pretty sure Chris pissed himself after last night,” she chuckled, running her fingers through her hair and resting her elbows on her knees. There was no easy way to ask Dean not to leave, knowing they didn’t stay long anywhere, and she didn’t want to make him feel guilty for doing his job and living his life. Honestly, she wasn’t sure, and she had that fear, that feeling that the moment he drove off with Sam and she went back to her room, Chris would be there, knowing she wasn’t protected anymore.

                Dean must have seen the fear pass across her face as she covered her eyes with her hands, because after a minute of neither of them saying anything, she felt the bed depress beside her, and his hand on her knee.

“Here…”

“…what’s this?” she asked, opening her eyes to see a piece of paper between his fingers.

“My phone number. You need anything, you call.”

“…Oh…D-Dean, are you sure?”

“Absolutely. If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll leave you alone, but some people don’t take the threat on the first time,” Dean admitted, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Thank you…again.” She shifted, catching the paper between her fingers, before wrapping her arms around him, and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “I really…I owe you.”

“No…no you don’t. You’ve been great, Nik.”

“Dean…”

“I mean it. So don’t worry about it.”

                She pulled back, and cupped his face, a sad smile on her lips as she met his gaze. He knew she wasn’t going to let it go, he could see it in her eyes, but he hoped, at least, she wasn’t going to be ridiculous about it.

“…next time we meet, I’ll buy you two dinner…beer…if I have it, you can crash with me.”

“Nik.”

“I’m serious. You saved my life. I appreciate it more than I can say.” Dean bowed his head, pressing a very light, very sweet kiss to her lips, before running his thumb across her jaw, and sitting up.

“Thank you.”

                Before anything else could be said, the Impala roared up outside, and Dean slid an arm around her, pulling her to her feet and walking with her to the door. Sam climbed out, a Styrofoam cup holder – filled with three cups – in his hands.

“I didn’t know if you drink coffee, Nikki, so I got you tea.”

“Tea is fine, Sam…thank you,” she smiled, taking hers, and looking between them. “I will…let you boys be. I’m going to go test the waters.”

                The bruise on her face was very noticeable, but Sam didn’t say anything, didn’t stare, as she smiled up at Dean, and headed back towards the office. She paused near the door, glancing over her shoulder, and waving at the two before disappearing into the room.

“Have fun last night?”

“It wasn’t part of the plan, but yes.”

“What the hell happened?”

“Help me pack, I’ll fill you in,” Dean mumbled around his cup, downing a sip of the hot liquid as he ducked back into the room.

                Chris wasn’t in the apartment. In fact, as Nikki nudged the _Private_ door closed behind her, she saw that everything was where it should be, and his door was wide open. Hesitantly, she walked over, and peered inside, startled at the sight that _nothing_ remained but the furniture. Looking around in confusion, Nikki realized that only her things remained in the entire room, and on the counter by the back door were two keys, and a note.

                The bell echoed throughout the office a few times, answered only by silence, before Nikki finally tugged open the door, and peered up at Dean with such _relief_ on her face that he leaned against the counter, curious.

“Nik?”

“Chris left…” she said, sliding the note towards him. “…Packed up after I left with you last night…he’s in town, if I need him, but he won’t come back. And he changed the locks…”

“Hey, that’s great!” With a laugh, she slid around the counter, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his leather jacket.

“I would like to ask something of you – something easy enough, you don’t have to do anything but get your brother, and smile.”

“…Nik?” She pulled back, and looked up at him.

“I want a picture…of the two of you. To…remember you by.”

“Normally I’d say no way. But go get the camera, _hey Sammy!_ ”

                Her digital camera left beneath the counter, Nikki took the keys Dean handed her, before sliding him a receipt for the room. He smiled a thank you, and turned to fold it, pocket it, before he stopped, brow furrowed.

“Nikki?”

“You saved me. No charge.”

“No way, Nik…”

“People stay here every weekend…I’ll make it back. You two more than deserve to save that money.”

“Are you su-“

“Absolutely.”

She followed them out to the car, waving at Sam as he pulled his door closed, and popped the key into the ignition. The ground was still muddy from all the rain the night before, but at the very least, it had stopped, and the sun had come out, shining down amidst the cool breeze. Scuffing his boots against the mud near the driver’s door, Dean turned around, and looked down at Nikki, who had her hands in her pockets, and her head down.

“You take care of yourselves, alright?”

“We will…we usually do.” She smiled, and peered up.

“You heading out right away, or are you stopping for something to eat?” Even though Dean wanted to just go, the growling of his stomach made him chuckle, and shrug.

“I suppose that answers that…’sides, can’t really leave town without another burger, can we?”

“No. No you can’t….” Neither made a move for a hug, or a kiss, or any sort of contact, and she leaned back on her heels, sighing. “I’ll see you again.”

“Better terms if you do.”

“I don’t regret my life if it brought you into it.” His eyes lit up at that, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

“That…is one of the weirdest, sweetest things anyone’s ever said to me, get over here,” he told her, as she laughed, and hooked her arms around his waist.

“Get outta here, before I find a way to keep you.”

“Take care of yourself, Nik.”

“I will…Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Nik.”

“Bye, Sam!” she called, waving as she ducked around the car. He looked up from his phone, and smiled, waving back at her as Dean climbed in beside him.

                One last meal before leaving down. Just a cup of coffee, a couple burgers, maybe a slice of pie, and then on the road, no questions, no look back.

                Dean was, to say the least, surprised when, as he stood at the register to pay, the waitress punching in his ticket turned and slid an apple pie across the counter towards him. For a moment, he stared at it, trying to remember when he ordered it, let alone paid for it, before shaking his head, and nudging it back.

“I didn’t ask for this.”

“There was a call-in for it, a parting gift to the handsome man with emerald eyes in leather,” she replied, smiling sweetly. “No charge to you – it’s part of a _thank you_.”

“…Nikki?” he sighed, shaking his head as she nodded.

“She insisted I not say, but…you guessed it.” He glanced over at Sam, who was smirking, and shaking his head, as he reached to pick up the pie.

“Well…thank you, very much.”

                The phone buzzed in his hand, and he looked down as he let the door fall closed behind him.

 _Drive safe, Dean. ~N._ Chuckling, he tossed the keys to Sam to unlock the door, and flicked his fingers across the keypad.

_Thank you for the pie. Be safe till I see you again. –D_

**Author's Note:**

> \----  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site_


End file.
